Cursing and Hair Pulling
by Midesko
Summary: PWP Kevin/Ben slash M For adult situations, meaning sex between males. Kevin had no idea Ben had such a dirty mouth, or that he liked hair pulling so much.


**Have some hair pulling, cursing and porn without plot.**

**I do not own Ben 10 nor do I make any profit from this work of fiction.**

* * *

Ben hissed and tensed his fingers to curl into the pillow under his head, gasping as Kevin slicked his finger inside. One down. His eyes were shut and his lip was in between his teeth, being bit harder as the lone digit moved around more. It wasn't that it was painful, it was just strange, weird, unusual... All those words and more. But oh, it was amazing. Not five minutes before this were they both fully clothed and watching some crappy movie on Kevin's couch. How this happened, Ben didn't know. But gods he didn't want it to stop.

The finger curled once it was in fully, the tip rubbing against just the right spot and Ben gasped louder, following with a loud, drawn out moan. Fuck that was amazing. And new. Really, really new.

"Nnhh..." Ben groaned and pushed his head back into the pillow, trying to calm himself down some. But... Damn it was good. And then Kevin curled his finger again, pressing at that spot once more and Ben was left seeing white.

"You like that?" Kevin grinned as Ben continued to moan beneath him.

Fuck yes. Yes he did. It was an amazing feeling. Just that one nerve spot being rubbed was so... Fuck.

"Kevin... Aah..." Ben gasped again, opening his eyes to stare up at the other. If he wasn't lying on his back on Kevin's couch with the guys finger inside him, he'd probably punch him for having such a smug look on his face.

"Mm, I like that face, Benji. Looks like you're really enjoying yourself." If it was possible, Kevin's grin grew wider, cutting off anything Ben was going to say by curling his finger once more. When Ben moaned again, Kevin pressed a second finger inside, twisting them together and pulling them apart before rubbing them both into Ben's prostate once more. Oh yeah, Kevin liked this. Having Ben beneath him, doing nothing but writhing against his fingers was nice. Really, really nice. Who knows how long he'd wanted to do this to him. All that mattered was that he was doing it now.

"Ah! Fuck fuck fuck..!" Ben groaned and pushed his head deeper into the couch, fingers grasping the rough, worn material bellow him. He really wished for a bed right now, but he wasn't about to make this stop long enough for them to move to another room when they were perfectly fine here.

Again, another finger was added and Ben was cursing again, moaning as he arched again against the teasing fingers deep inside of him. He really had no idea that he'd be craving something so raw and practically mindless. Yet, fuck it was amazing. And the way Kevin was staring at him as he moved his fingers was so... Gods it was... Gods... He'd never seen such a bothered look on Kevin's face, so impatient and needy.

"Fuck... Ben you looks so good right now." Kevin pulled his fingers out after a moment, tugging the smaller up into his lap as he changed to have his own legs off the couch, putting Ben in his lap. He wanted to watch Ben as he fucked him.

Pale hands found purchase on Ben's hips, tugging him flush against his body as he lowered him down over his length. And fuck, he was so tight. He gave a light nip to the smallers shoulder as he pushed up into him, hopefully distracting him from any pain. Stopping now would be hell for them both.

Ben gasped and bit his lip, trying to remember to relax against the intrusion. It wasn't as painful as when they started, and he had Kevin's patience to thank for that.

They both paused once Ben's thighs finally reached Kevin's lap. Kevin grinned at him, rubbing circles into his hips.

"Not so bad so far is it, Benjy?"

Ben just smirked and rested his forehead against Kevin's, half surprised when Kevin tilted his head slightly to kiss him. Suddenly it wasn't so primal or needy, for the moment they were patient, simply enjoying the others company, the feeling of being connected in such a way...

When Kevin started grinding his hips up into Ben he earned a long moan along with fingers digging into his shoulders. Kevin pulled out slightly before thrusting back inside, watching the smaller writhe in his lap. If Ben reacted this way when they were just starting, he was incredibly eager to see how he'd be reacting when they were further into it. He wanted to hear all the different little noises he could get from him. Especially the screams of his name.

Kevin slid a hand up Ben's back as he moved into him, his hand fisting in the brown hair above the nape of his neck, giving a slight tug. He had no idea it would make Ben moan so much louder, turning into a low groan.

"Nhhf... Fuck..! Kevin..." Well well well, Kevin liked this. Having Ben in his hands was incredible, listening to all his little moans and of course when he rolled his hips while making a small 'nnhf' noise each time was just icing on the cake. But he really had no idea Ben was into hair pulling.

Their hips moved together, slowly building into an even pace, not quite quick, but definitely not slow.

Ben moaned again, scrunching his eyebrows together as he rocked his hips sharply, cock aching and twitching impatiently. "Kevin... Nnh! Fuck, please! Aaahh! Shit.. Shit!"

Kevin caught the obvious hint and moved his hand to Ben's length, stroking him in time with their movements, thrusting a bit harder into the same spot that made Ben writhe. Ben looked so good like this... Mouth open as moans and curses spilled from him, his legs spread apart, chest heaving and his head occasionally tossed back. And when he arched his back and pressed his chest against Kevin's... It was amazing...

Kevin really wished he had a camera.

"O-oh gods... Yes! Mnhh! Kevin! Kevin! Haahhh! Harder! Please!" Ben groaned and bucked against him faster, thrusting himself down harder.

Kevin was more than happy to oblige to that. His hips moved faster, his hand gripping Ben's length a bit tighter while he stroked him, his hand matching the pace of his hips. Harder, faster, more, deeper. They couldn't stop, they were both so close. Just a little more...

"Kevin! Nnaaahhh!" Ben gasped and gripped Kevin's shoulders tightly, moving down against him more. "Mhh! I'm gonna come! Kevin! Kevin! Ahh-aaahhh!"

"Fuck... Ben... Nghh..! Ben!" Kevin furrowed his brows and watched as Ben arched his back and spilled himself into Kevin's hand, practically screaming as he came. That look was all Kevin needed, and having that perfect body tighten around him didn't hurt. He pulled Ben down roughly against himself as he came to his finish, filling Ben deeply as he bit into his shoulder.

Ben panted heavily, leaning forward against Kevin. His arms wrapped themselves tightly around the other, holding him in place. "Mmhh... Just.. Just stay like that for a second..."

Who was Kevin to deny that? His own arms moved around Ben's slim waist, one hand moving up to tug at his hair, earning a short moan from Ben. God he loved that.

"Didn't know you had such a dirty mouth, Ben." Kevin kissed Ben and gripped his hair again. "Didn't know you liked hair pulling either."

"There's a lot about me you don't know." Ben smirked and tightened around Kevin, earning a shudder from him.

"Any way I can learn more?"

"Take me to the shower or your bed and I might be willing to teach you a few things."

* * *

Midesko


End file.
